


Snowmen and Sweaters

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Baking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, gay snowmen, snow tits, terrible puns, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: 41. “Do you wanna build a-“ “Absolutely not!”





	Snowmen and Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> For Meg.  
> Sorry this took so long to finish.

Steve wakes with the sun, as usual. He’s always been an early riser, even on the weekends.

Steve glances out the window and sees white flakes falling from the sky. He climbs out of bed, stumbling as his sheets tangle around his feet, quickly kicking them off as he makes his way over to the window. 

The ground is blanketed in snow, and Steve has a huge grin on his face as he rushes into Bucky’s room.

“Bucky, Bucky wake up!” Steve climbs onto Bucky’s bed, shaking his best friend/housemate.

“What? What do you want?” Bucky moans groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“It snowed last night!”

“So?”

“Do you wanna build a-“

“Absolutely not!”

“But Buckyyyyy.”

“It’s too early,” Bucky says as he rolls over, burying his face in his pillow.

“Bucky it’s the first snow! We have to build a snowman, it’s tradition.”

“We can build a snowman later.”

“But I want do it now,” Steve whines.

“Just leave me alone.”

Steve grabs Bucky’s pillow out from under him.

“Hey-“ Bucky exclaims as he begins to sit up. He’s cut off when the pillow smacks into his face.

“Oh, it’s on.” Bucky reaches past Steve for the other pillow, smacking Steve with as much force as he can muster at seven in the morning.

They continue their pillow fight, until Steve gets the upper hand and hits Bucky hard enough to push him off the bed. Bucky cries out and grabs onto Steve, causing them both to topple off the bed, landing in a heap of limbs. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Steve says as Bucky chuckles underneath him.

Steve begins to shift, then realizes how close their faces are. The only sound is their breathing, and Steve’s eyes flick down to Bucky’s lips.

“I’ll go get some coffee started,” Steve says quickly, exiting the room as fast as he can.

When he gets to the kitchen he leans against the counter, focusing on his breathing. He’s been in love with Bucky for as long as he can remember, but he’s been doing a shit job of hiding it recently. Sooner or later Bucky’s going to find out, and Steve is dreading that moment.

“Get it together, Rogers,” he mutters to himself. He takes a deep breath then pushes off the counter and starts on the coffee.

Bucky enters the kitchen a few minutes later, still bleary eyed as he plops down on a seat at their island.

“You don’t actually have to build a snowman with me if you don’t want to,” Steve says softly, fiddling with the coffee pot, his back to Bucky.

Steve can feel Bucky’s gaze burning into the back of his head.

“Are you crazy? Of course I’m gonna build a snowman with you. It’s tradition.”

Steve turns around to shoot Bucky a smile, then starts gathering mugs to make their coffees.

“In fact,” Bucky continues, “I’m going to make an entire snow family. And it’s gonna be better than yours.”

“Oh, it’s on!” Steve says in delight, a grin back on his face.

“Bring it, Rogers.”

Steve flips Bucky off as he leaves the room, returning to his bedroom to change and search for his winter coat and gloves.

Bucky’s still drinking coffee when Steve returns, probably on his third cup right now, and Steve shoos him out of the kitchen to get ready.

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Bucky laughs.

They finally get outside and fall into their usual rhythm. Steve works on the bottom snowball while Bucky works on the middle. It’s perfect packing snow and Steve’s got a smile on his face that won’t go away. Bucky keeps stealing glances, looking at Steve’s dopey smile with fondness.

They finally complete the snowman, hat and all, when Bucky decides it’s time for the competition.

“I’m going to make the best snow family there ever was,” Bucky says, faux serious expression on his face.

“Please, you could be competing against a five year old and you’d still lose.”

“Aren’t I?” Bucky asks with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Steve replies. “No peeking.”

Steve heads around the corner and begins building. He’s gonna blow Bucky’s snow family out of the water. 

Half an hour later they meet back up, ready to present their snow families. Bucky goes first, motioning with wide arms and exclaiming “ta da” like the huge dork he is.

“Is that a gay couple?”

“Well, I didn’t want to make a snow woman. It felt wrong shaping snow tits.”

Steve bursts out in laughter. “It’s snow.”

Bucky blushes and stares at the ground. “Still seemed wrong,” he murmurs.

“Wow. You’re so gay you can’t even make snow boobs.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and gives Steve a small shove.

“Whatever. Show me your family.”

“Snow me your family,” Steve mutters under his breath. Bucky hears the terrible pun anyway and snorts.

“I hate you so much.”

“Hate you more!” Steve says in an extra cheery voice, blowing Bucky a kiss.

They turn the corner to Steve’s snow family. It’s an army of wiener dogs, and he’s pretty proud of how they turned out.

“What the fuck,” Bucky mutters. “How the hell do you make snow dogs? How the hell are they so accurate? What the fuck, Stevie.”

Steve shrugs and waggles his fingers. “What can I say? Artist hands.”

“What else can those artists hands do?” Bucky mutters to himself, too quiet for Steve to hear.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you beat my gay snow couple,” Bucky pouts.

“I told you I would win.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I feel like I should get a prize.”

“We never bet on anything.”

“Well, I’ll settle for this,” Steve says, and before Bucky can stop him he has snow shoved in his face.

“Hey!” he shrieks, gathering snow to throw at Steve.

They run around their yard, throwing snow balls that generally miss as they laugh too hard to properly aim.

They collapse on the ground next to each other, shoulders touching. Bucky rolls onto his side to look at Steve.

“I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” Steve says, smiling softly.

“Hot chocolate?” Bucky asks, but he already knows the answer. After all, it’s tradition.

“Hot chocolate,” Steve confirms.

“Maybe hot chocolate can be our always,” Bucky says.

Steve blushes at that, and hopes the cold works as a cover. He knows Bucky’s just joking, but the romantic implication still affects him.

Bucky stands up, then pulls Steve to his feet. They end up so close their noses are practically touching. They’re breathing the same air and staring until Steve suddenly turns away to have a cough attack, effectively breaking the spell. Bucky takes a step back, clearing his throat.

“Let’s warm up.”

Bucky starts making the hot chocolate and Steve takes a seat at their island, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The cold has always affected him more, and Bucky kicks himself for letting them stay out so long and risking Steve getting sick.

He knows Steve will most likely be fine. He’s big and strong now. But Steve was at death’s door too many times as a kid, and Bucky will never not be worried about him, much to Steve’s dismay.

Bucky pours hot cocoa into a snowman mug and a Santa mug, then dumps marshmallows into both cups.

“Ready!” Bucky says, holding the Santa mug out to Steve.

Steve inspects both mugs, then grabs the snowman one instead.

“More marshmallows,” he says, and Bucky rolls his eyes.

They settle on the couch, sipping their cocoa by the fireplace. Steve is still shivering, despite the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His hands are wrapped around the mug and he holds his face close to the steam. He looks absolutely adorable, and the situation is so domestic Bucky can’t help the smile that appears on his face.

Steve is too distracted by his hot cocoa to notice Bucky watching him, instead focusing on the marshmallows and trying to get as many as he can in one gulp. He barely even registers how cold he feels, used to being so affected by cold temperatures.

He finishes his cocoa and sets it on the coffee table next to Bucky’s mug, which still has some liquid left.

“Are you gonna finish that?” Steve asks.

“No, I’m done.”

Steve smiles and grabs the mug, drinking the last of Bucky’s cocoa then setting it down a little too harshly, letting out an exaggerated “ah.”

Bucky shakes his head but there’s a smile on his face, and Steve smiles back.

Bucky moves closer to Steve, grabbing at the blanket and pulling it around his shoulders as well. Bucky’s radiating heat and Steve cuddles into him, closing his eyes as he rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re hot,” he murmurs, then realizes what he said and pulls back, wide eyed and blushing. “I mean, your body is hot. Shit. I mean- warm. You’re warm.”

Bucky is laughing at him, head thrown back to expose his throat. Steve only allows himself to glance at the exposed skin for a brief second. He’s already messed up enough times today.

“Oh, Steven,” Bucky says, when he finally calms down. “You never fail to make me laugh.”

Bucky ruffles his hair and Steve pretends to be grumpy about it, crossing his arms.

“Awww, buddy.” Bucky pulls Steve into a hug which Steve doesn’t return, keeping his arms against his own chest. “You’re so grumpy.”

“I’m cold,” Steve whines, and Bucky laughs again.

“Go take a hot shower to warm up. I’m sick of your complaining.” But the kiss Bucky plants on his forehead reveals his lack of annoyance.

Bucky releases Steve and he does as he’s told. The shower definitely warms him up, but it also gives him time to think about the day.

Is Bucky really so oblivious that he doesn’t know Steve’s in love with him? Maybe Bucky already knows and hasn’t said anything to spare Steve’s feelings. 

Steve sighs and turns off the water. If Bucky’s willing to ignore it then so is he.

Steve wraps a towel around his waist then exits the bathroom. Bucky comes out of his room at the same time, presumably to hop in the shower himself.

“You better not have used up all the warm water,” he calls, then shuts the bathroom door before Steve can respond.

Steve dresses in a thick gray sweater he doesn’t remember buying and some black sweatpants, then heads back downstairs to the living room. He doesn’t plan to do anything productive this Saturday, and turns on the tv.

Bucky joins him a little later, plopping down right next to Steve as he towel dries his hair.

“Aren’t you cold since your hair’s still wet?”

Bucky shrugs in reply. “It’s not too bad. And if this is your way of trying to get me to get a haircut it’s not gonna work.”

Steve puts his hands up, “was just a question. I like your long hair.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks with a grin.

“Yeah. It looks good.”

Bucky grins wider, then his eyes fall to Steve’s shirt.

“Is that my sweater?”

“Huh?” Steve glances down and blushes. He does that a lot around Bucky. “Maybe? It was in my closet but I don’t remember ever getting it.”

“Yeah, probably because it’s mine,” Bucky says with a smirk.

“Oh, sorry.” Steve begins to pull off the sweater, and his white undershirt starts to come up with it, flashing Bucky with a view of his abs.

“No, no, no,” Bucky says, grabbing the sweater himself and tugging it back down. “Keep it. It suits you.”

Steve blushes again and shoots Bucky a smile. “I understood that reference!”

“Well I’d hope so. We’ve only watched The Force Awakens like a million times.” Bucky’s amused grin softens a little. “Seriously though. It’s yours if you want it.”

“Thanks, Bucky,” Steve says quietly, ducking his head.

Bucky claps him on the shoulder then turns his body to the tv. Steve watches him for a few minutes before returning his eyes to the screen as well.

They sit like that for a few hours, enjoying each other’s commentary and closeness. It’s about one o’clock and Steve’s been hungry for a while now, but hasn’t wanted to say anything to break the contact. His stomach betrays him, growling loud enough for Bucky to hear. Bucky lets out a laugh and reaches out to rest a hand on Steve’s stomach.

“Time to feed the beast,” Bucky says with a grin, patting Steve’s stomach a few times before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Steve takes a moment to compose himself then joins Bucky.

They make sandwiches side by side, moving around the kitchen, and each other, with the grace of two people who have known each other their whole lives. They work well together, always have. They can anticipate each other’s movements, every individual step, in a sort of dance that Steve loves. Even if he’ll never have Bucky romantically, their bond is so strong, so special, and in that moment Steve feels perfectly content with just being Bucky’s friend. 

Steve doesn’t even realize he’s been staring until Bucky gives him a funny look, instantly snapping Steve out of it.

“Sorry,” Steve says. “I’m just really glad we’re friends.”

Something flickers over Bucky’s face as he says that last word, something Steve can’t decipher, which is unusual. It leaves as quickly as it came, and Steve chalks it up to his own imagination.

“Me too, Stevie,” Bucky says with a grin, then sets down his bread to pull Steve into a hug. Steve latches on to him, burying his face in Bucky’s neck and squeezing tight. Bucky’s his best friend, and he can’t exactly go to him about his current “boy troubles,” so he’ll seek comfort where he can get it. Bucky hug him back just as hard, and Steve loses track of time as they just stand there in each other’s arms.

“I love you,” Bucky blurts out.

“I love you too,” Steve replies, rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s back then pulling away. They’ve still got their hands on each other, but now there’s enough space to look each other in the eyes.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my best friend.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says in a rough voice, then pulls away completely and turns back to his sandwich. Steve watches him suspiciously for a few moments, then turns his attention back to his own food. When they finish making their sandwiches they sit down at the island.

They eat in silence and Steve gets anxious. Was he too sincere? Did he give himself away? Or was it the opposite? In his efforts to not seem totally smitten with his best friend did he not seem genuine? Steve doesn’t know what happened, but Bucky is distant throughout their meal, then wordlessly heads up to his room after clearing his spot.

Steve sighs and heads to the living room, pulling out his sketchbook. Drawing always soothes him, and he starts with a landscape of their backyard, gay snowmen and all. His drawings quickly turn to Bucky though. He fills an entire page with Bucky’s face from different angles. He loves capturing Bucky’s side profile.

Steve is still shading Bucky’s hair in one of the drawings when Bucky comes bounding down the stairs.

“Hey, Stevie,” he says with a smile, as if everything is fine and he wasn’t acting weird earlier. “What ya sketching?”

Steve discretely turns the page before flipping his sketchbook around, showing their backyard.

“Wow, even your drawing of my gay snowmen is better than the snowmen themselves.”

Steve shrugs. “I’m just cool like that.”

“Haha. Cool. And we’re talking about snow.”

Steve shoots him an unimpressed look which just makes Bucky laugh.

“What are we doing for dinner?” Bucky asks.

“Something warm.”

Bucky smiles. “How about some stew?”

They head to the kitchen and work on the stew together. Steve notices the frown on Bucky’s face as he slices the pepper and nudges him with his hip.

“What’s up?” Steve asks in concern.

Bucky opens his mouth to respond and Steve cuts him off. “Bucky I swear to God if you say the ceiling...”

Bucky laughs and Steve’s glad he could put a smile on Bucky’s face.

“Seriously though. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

Steve shoots Bucky a glare, which is ignored. Steve bumps into Bucky again.

“You’re clearly not fine. Come on, we’re best friends. You can tell me.”

That somehow makes things worse, and Steve watches Bucky shut down.

“Just leave it alone, Steve.”

Steve is really worried now, but he doesn’t want to fight Bucky, so he lets it go. 

“Sorry,” Steve says quietly.

Bucky lets out a sigh then finally sets down his knife, turning to face Steve.

“No, I’m sorry. You’re just trying to help. But it’s not a big deal, I’m fine Stevie.”

Steve still looks concerned so Bucky nudges him.

“Hey, I’m fine. I promise. If I need something I’ll let you know.”

“Okay,” Steve says, then nudges Bucky back.

Bucky hip checks him harder, and it becomes a competition. Steve finally rams into Bucky so hard he actually falls over, and Steve starts laughing as he rubs his own hip. 

“I’m just gonna stay here forever,” Bucky moans from his place on the floor.

Steve reaches out his hands to pull Bucky up, then they return to their stew.

They eat at the dining room table this time, sitting across from each other like they would if they were on a date. Steve shakes the thought from his head, mentally berating himself.

After dinner they retire to the living room. Bucky decides on Star Wars and puts the DVD in before joining Steve on the couch. They gradually move closer to each other, which usually happens when they watch movies together. By the time Finn takes off his helmet Bucky is tucked into Steve’s side, Steve’s arm across Bucky’s shoulders. They stay like that throughout the movie, not moving until it’s over.

Bucky stands up and stretches, letting out a loud yawn. Steve glances at Bucky’s stomach when his shirt rides up, but quickly looks away.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed,” Bucky says.

“It’s like nine on a Saturday.”

Bucky shrugs. “I’m tired.”

“Okay, old man,” Steve says, turning off the lights and following Bucky upstairs.

Bucky goes into the bathroom and Steve heads into his own room, deciding to read for a few hours before he turns in for the night.

Around eleven he finishes his book and gets ready for bed. He crawls under the blankets and turns off his lamp. His sleep doesn’t last long, and he wakes up around 12:30 absolutely freezing. He risks getting out of bed to grab another blanket, shivering as he grabs an extra one from his closet. It doesn’t help and he can’t fall asleep, so he decides to gather all the blankets in the house. When his bare feet hit the wood on the main floor he nearly yelps. He gathers the blankets in the living room and runs back to his bed. He slips on a sweater and some socks then piles up the blankets. He still can’t get warm and he really hopes he isn’t getting sick.

At two he’s still not asleep and not any warmer, so he decides to go join Bucky. He grabs as many blankets as he can carry then sneaks into Bucky’s room.

When Steve enters the dark room he notices that Bucky’s still awake, staring at the ceiling. Bucky’s eyes go to the doorway and he sees Steve, bundled up and carrying so many blankets he looks like he’s drowning in them.

Bucky lifts up the blanket on the left side of the bed, and Steve takes it as the permission it is. He crawls in and covers himself in blankets.

“I knew you’d get cold,” Bucky whispers.

“Why are you still awake?” Steve asks.

When Bucky doesn’t respond Steve rolls onto his side to look at him. Bucky is avoiding making eye contact and Steve sighs.

“Whatever, just warm me up.”

Bucky complies and wraps his arms around Steve, pulling him close. He can hear Steve’s teeth chattering and pulls him closer.

“Jesus you really are freezing.”

Steve hums in reply and closes his eyes, snuggling against Bucky’s chest. The body heat warms him up and he quickly falls into a peaceful sleep.

***

Steve wakes to a phone going off and reaches for the bedside table. He answers without opening his eyes to check the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Steve?” the voice asks.

“Nat?” Steve replies. Only she would be able to tell who had answered the phone from just one word.

“Why are you answering Bucky’s phone?”

“I just woke up and reached for the ringing phone. I forgot I was in his room.”

“Why are you waking up in Bucky’s bed?” Natasha asks slyly. “Did Barnes finally get his shit together and confess his undying love to you.”

“Huh?”

The phone is suddenly ripped out of his hands and Steve watches Bucky put the phone to his ear.

“What the hell, Natasha? Why are you calling me at ass o’clock on a Sunday morning?” Bucky asks through gritted teeth.

“Hm, I thought you’d be less grumpy after finally getting your boy.”

Steve blushes and watches as Bucky turns the volume down on the phone so Steve can no longer hear what Natasha is saying.

“He was cold so we slept together- oh, not like that, Nat.” There’s a brief pause and then “it’s not weird! We’ve been doing this since we were kids.”

Bucky grumbles his way through the rest of the conversation, and Steve leaves the room to give them some privacy. Definitely not to hide his blush.

Steve gets ready for the day and throws on an ugly Christmas sweater. It is December and the snow is really getting him in the spirit.

He grabs an extra Christmas sweater and carries it to Bucky’s room.

“Knock, knock,” Steve says, opening the door to Bucky’s ass.

Bucky is bent over as he attempts to pull up a pair of skinny jeans, and his boxer clad ass is in perfect view for Steve.

Bucky startles and turns around, jeans halfway up his thighs.

“Jesus, Stevie. That’s not knocking.”

“Well I figured you would have your door locked if you actually needed the privacy.” 

Steve is trying his very hardest not to look at the outline of Bucky’s dick through his black boxer briefs. 

“Uh, I brought you this sweater,” Steve says, throwing it at Bucky’s head. “I thought we could match.”

Bucky huffs out an amused laugh, setting the sweater down on his bed to pull his pants up the rest of the way. He then picks up the sweater and studies the ugly design as Steve studies his rock hard abs. Damn.

“You really want me to wear this?” Bucky asks, giving him an unimpressed look then glancing down at Steve’s own sweater, which makes him burst out in laughter.

“Pleeeeease,” Steve says, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, fine,” Bucky says, pulling on the sweater. 

Steve is mesmerized as he watches Bucky pull the sweater down, covering his abs. God they’re beautiful. Bucky pulls the end of his hair out of the sweater, then walks over to his mirror.

“This is hideous. I look awful.”

“You look adorable,” Steve says, walking up behind Bucky and resting his chin on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s stomach and hums in content. “And you’re warm.”

Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s and leans back into him.

“What was Natasha calling about?” 

Steve can feel Bucky tense up underneath him, and releases his hold on Bucky.

“Nothing,” Bucky says.

Steve sighs but doesn’t press him, instead massaging Bucky’s shoulders.

“She was mostly just teasing us for sharing a bed.”

Steve hums in acknowledgment then sits down on Bucky’s dresser. 

“She’s just jealous because she doesn’t have a friendship as strong as ours.”

“I don’t know, have you seen her and Clint?”

“Yeah but they’re definitely fucking. So, not just a friendship.”

“Fair enough.”

“But our bond is still stronger, even without sex. Although if we were fucking it would really secure the win.”

“Maybe we should start fucking just to win,” Bucky says jokingly, then notices the serious look on Steve’s face. “Oh my God are you actually considering it? Jesus Steve, it was a joke. You don’t have to win everything you know.”

“Yeah I do.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s go get breakfast.”

Steve stands up and Bucky grabs his hand, leading him out of the room.

“I don’t think we have any food to make breakfast,” Steve says.

“Then we’ll go out to eat and get some groceries after.”

“You know usually you buy someone a meal before you sleep with them.”

Bucky punches Steve in the shoulder and tells him to shut up, which makes Steve laugh. 

They layer up then get into their car, arguing over where to go to avoid the church crowd. They finally decide to go to a local restaurant with a hipster feel. Its target crowd is teens, so they should avoid the elderly folks going out after church.

They get a parking spot near the front of the restaurant so it’s not a very long walk, but Bucky manages to slip anyway. 

Steve reacts quickly, catching Bucky in a dip. They’re both breathing heavily but Bucky seems to recover first.

“My hero,” Bucky says, batting his eyelashes and acting like a damsel in distress. 

Steve rolls his eyes and pulls Bucky to his feet.

“I’ll buy you breakfast as a thank you.”

“You were gonna be paying anyway.”

Bucky smirks and Steve laughs. They finally reach the door and Steve holds it for Bucky before following him in.

“A true gentleman,” Bucky says in the same tone as earlier. Steve ignores him this time, requesting a table for two.

They’re seated at a booth near the front window, and Steve can feel the cold seeping in through the glass. He knows he’ll be freezing by the end of their meal, and decides to leave his jacket on.

The food tastes delicious and the service is great. The only way the experience could be better is if Steve wasn’t so goddamn cold. He’s been trying to hide his shiver, but now that his teeth are chattering too it’s hard to hide.

“Woah, are you okay?” Bucky asks when he notices.

“I’m fine,” Steve shakily replies, but Bucky is already slipping out of his own side of the booth and into Steve’s. He wraps his coat around Steve’s shoulders and then runs his hands up and down Steve’s arms, trying to generate heat.

The server returns to their table with the bill. 

“No rush on the check,” she says sweetly. “You guys are a cute couple.”

She shoots them a smile then walks away before either of them can deny it.

Steve’s face is burning and he tries to hide his blush. Bucky just chuckles and says “that’s twice today.”

“Huh?”

“Well first Nat thought we were together and now the waitress.”

“Oh,” Steve says. Nat was just joking though. She knows that Steve and Bucky would never be together like that. Except she’s really perceptive. She must know about Steve’s feelings. God, has she told Bucky? What did they talk about after Steve left the room?

Steve is feeling flustered and doesn’t even realize that Bucky has already taken the bill to the counter to pay. Steve takes one last sip of coffee, tries to regain his composure, then meets Bucky at the door.

“You good?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

Bucky sends him the “I don’t believe you” look but doesn’t push. The drive to the grocery store is spent in silence. Although usually comfortable for them, there’s some tension. Maybe it’s just Steve, but they’re not quite right.

By the time they get home from the grocery store with way more than they need, everything is back to normal. Their usual bickering over what they need and what they want broke through whatever tension there had been, and they’re in the kitchen getting ready to bake gingerbread cookies.

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this. Christmas isn’t for a few weeks,” Bucky says, but there’s a smile on his face as he argues.

“It’s never too early to bake Christmas cookies.”

Bucky rolls up his sleeves and starts gathering ingredients as Steve puts the last of the groceries away.

They’re actually doing a good job mixing the dough, and they even remember to use flour before attempting to roll it. It all goes downhill when they’re cutting out shapes.

“We should use a knife and make our own shapes!” Bucky suggests.

“Why? How can you not want any of the shapes we have?” Steve asks, looking at the plethora of Christmas cookie cutters spread across the island.

“Well they don’t have to be Christmas themed.”

“Bucky, they’re Christmas cookies. Of course they have to be Christmas themed.”

Bucky ignores Steve and grabs a knife, holding it over the dough.

“Bucky, no.”

“Bucky yes!” And with that Bucky digs into the dough, smirking as he carves our his first shape.

“Are you kidding me?” Steve asks as he glances down. Of course Bucky decided to make a dick.

“I’m honestly not even surprised you’re making cock cookies.”

“I can’t believe you missed the chance to call them cockies,” Bucky replies as he begins to make another.

Steve shakes his head and sighs. The timer goes off so he takes out the first batch they had made, transferring them to a cooling rack so they can place the new batch of cookies on the tray.

Steve convinces Bucky to stick to Christmas themed cookies for the rest of the batches, and they listen to Christmas music as they prepare the frosting.

Bucky is happily frosting another dick when he glances over at Steve. Steve has done half as many cookies, but they’re all masterpieces.

“Stop using your art skills to make better cookies than me,” Bucky pouts.

Steve ignores him, focusing on the final touches on his gingerbread man. Bucky can see his tongue poking out as Steve furrows his brow in concentration. Bucky has to tear his eyes away from Steve’s tongue, then slides over a dick cookie.

“Do one of these.”

Steve gives him an unimpressed look.

“Come on, Steve. Don’t you want to dickorate the cockie?”

“Bucky if you ever say that again I will straight up murder you.” Steve maintains a straight face the entire time he says this, staring Bucky straight in the eye.

“More like gay up murder me,” Bucky mutters, still loud enough for Steve to hear.

“Motherfucker!” Steve shouts, standing up from his stool as he completely loses his shit. But he doesn’t look angry, instead he starts laughing.

“You’re unbelievable,” Steve says, shaking his head. There’s a smile on his face though, and Bucky is grinning too.

Steve, of course, attempts to make the dick festive.

“Damn, Steve,” Bucky whistles. “I want your dick in my mouth.”

Steve’s face flushes red, just as Bucky expected.

“Shut the hell up.”

Bucky laughs and returns to the cookies, enjoying the companionable silence and the occasional brush of arms.

“Woah, look how big this cockie is,” Bucky exclaims as he holds up one of the cookies that had expanded in the oven.

“Bucky I swear to God if you say cockie one more time I will shove a cookie so far up your ass it reaches your throat and prevents you from speaking ever again.”

“Wow Steve, I didn’t realize you were so kinky.”

“Shut up.”

“But hey if you want to shove a cocki-“ Bucky pauses at the look Steve gives him, “uh, your cock up my ass all you had to do was say so.”

“Bucky-” Steve splutters, dropping his cookie frosting side down. “Dammit, my masterpiece.”

“You’re the real masterpiece here,” Bucky says, checking Steve out.

Steve somehow blushes even harder, and Bucky watches fondly as Steve hides his face in his hands.

“You can’t just say stuff like that!” Steve’s comment is muffled by his arms, but Bucky hears it anyway.

“I can if it’s the truth.”

Steve uncovers his face just in time to catch Bucky’s wink, and he quickly averts his gaze to the cookie he had dropped. He picks it up carefully, but it’s definitely ruined. Steve sighs as he continues to inspect the cookie.

“This is completely ruined. I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Guess I’ll just have to eat it then,” Bucky says, leaning forward before Steve can say no. He takes a bite out of the cookie while it’s still in Steve’s hand, and his tongue brushes Steve’s fingers as he pulls back.

“Mmm, that’s heavenly.”

Bucky reaches out again, this time with his hand, and finishes off the cookie, completely oblivious to the way Steve is staring at him, pupils blown wide.

They finish frosting all the cookies and take a plate into the living room, flipping through channels to find a Christmas movie. They’re sharing a blanket so they’re pressed against each other, and Steve is having a hard time concentrating on the movie instead of Bucky’s body touching his. You’d think he’d be used to it by now and yet he gets distracted by Bucky every time.

Bucky turns toward Steve during a commercial break as he begins to chat, but then cuts himself off mid sentence. 

“You got a little something...” Bucky gestures on his own face, and watches Steve lick the wrong side of his face.

“No, uh, here,” Bucky says, reaching out and wiping the frosting at the corner of Steve’s lips.

He swipes his thumb softly a few times, then just stares at Steve’s mouth. 

Steve watches Bucky, confused about why he’s lingering. Suddenly there’s a press of lips against his, and Steve’s brain short circuits. Bucky is... kissing him? Before Steve can even process what’s happening Bucky leaps back. The blanket is tangled around both of them which causes Bucky to fall off the couch. He struggles to get loose as apologies spill out of his mouth.

“Oh my God, Steve. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”

Steve is in a daze as he touches his fingers to his lips, then finally looks over at Bucky.

“Bucky,” he says softly, “why did you do that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know! I’m so sorry, Stevie. I swear, I didn’t mean to. It just- happened.”

Steve slumps back against the couch. Right. Of course. Bucky would never kiss him. Because Bucky isn’t in love with him. Because Bucky isn’t pathetic like Steve.

“Are you... Please don’t be mad,” Bucky says, and his voice is barely a whisper.

Steve sighs. 

“Of course I’m not mad, Bucky. I’m just...”

Bucky lowers his head in shame. “Disappointed?”

Steve looks back at him.

“Why?” Steve hates that his voice breaks. Hates that this is affecting him so much.

Bucky sighs, then takes a seat on the couch, this time at the far end.

“Steve, I love you.”

“Well, yeah. I love you too.” Steve knows Bucky cares about him, they’re best friends. Why does he feel the need to remind Steve?

“No, I mean... I’m in love with you.”

And Steve’s brain stops working for the second time in a matter of minutes. Bucky is in love with him? Bucky returns his feelings? A grin breaks out on his face.

“Really?”

Bucky isn’t looking at him, staring at his lap instead.

“Yes and I get that you don-“ Bucky is cut off as Steve tackles him in a hug.

“Bucky, I love you too!” Steve exclaims, pulling back to look Bucky in the eye. He looks confused, and then Bucky is smiling at him.

“Yeah? For real?”

“Of course you idiot!”

Bucky’s smile grows bigger. 

“Well you didn’t kiss back!”

“You planted it on me with no warning! I didn’t have time to react!”

“You’re a punk,” Bucky grins at him.

“Well you’re a jerk,” Steve replies, then kisses Bucky before he can argue.

The last kiss was chaste, and this one is nothing like it. It’s passionate and clumsy and magical and more than Steve could have ever dreamed.

When they finally pull back something outside catches Steve’s eye. 

“Look! It’s snowing again!” He excitedly hits Bucky’s arm as he watched the snowflakes fall. “Do you wanna build another snowman?”

“Absolutely not. We’re going to stay on this couch and make out for the rest of the day.”

“I think I like that better,” Steve smiles at him.

And then they’re kissing again, with the snow falling outside, and them nice and cozy in their sweaters and one another’s arms. Steve would go without building another snowman ever again if it meant he never had to leave this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The only pun I will apologize for is cockies but the rest of them make me laugh so hard. If you appreciated the puns too leave a comment and we can be friends.


End file.
